Out of the Closet
by Lirin Sama
Summary: just like the title says someone comes out of the closet. but in what way?


**Lirin:** this is what happens when i say something stupid to a friend.

**Rei:** but it is funny.

**Lirin:** true

**Lee: **Beyblade does not belong to Lirin. she only borrowed the White Tigers for this

* * *

Out of The Closet

For the better part of the week it had been pouring cats and dogs in the China Mountains. Thus five young teen nekos were sitting in Lee's house planning what to do.

"This stinks." Kevin moaned.

"Tell me about it." Lee said

"Then let's play something." Rei suggested.

"But what can we play?" Mariah asked. "Most games involve being outside. And it's pouring out there."

"We could always go with hide-n-seek."

"You're a genius Rei." Lee jumped up and hugged his friend. "Oh and Kevin is it."

The teens laughed as the got up and ran in all different directions leaving the youngest one to count.

"48...49...50!" Kev yelled as he stood up.

His first guess to look was the kitchen figuring Gary would be the easiest to find. But surprising at first search the cream yellow walled room seemed void of anyone.

Kevin dropped his head and was leaving the place when a soft crunch caught his attention. It was coming from under the sink in the cabinet.

So with renewed hope the green haired neko tiptoed over to the noise and slowly opened the door. Sitting there was a squished Gary with an apple in his mouth.

"Caught ya Gar."

Gary didn't say anything as he continued to eat the fruit.

"Come on." Kev offered a hand to help his friend out.

Gary took the offered appendage and together they managed to get Gary out of the small space.

"Okay you wait in the living room while I go look for the others."

Kevin skipped out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He knew that Lee and Rei enjoyed high place and figured the two to be somewhere upstairs. And Mariah was probably sitting in her room surround by the scary pinkness. Shivering at the thought Kevin quickly dashed up the stairs to find the other boys. He'd leave Mariah to her pinkiness.

"Did you hear that?" Lee whispered from under his bed. "He's coming up."

"Then quiet down." Rei hissed from the wicker hamper.

Together the boys listened as Kevin pushed the bathroom door open. Both gave a silent laugh as they heard the toilet seat squeak as it was lifted up. But hard yet when the monkey proceeded to flush it.

"Is he trying to tell us where he is?" Lee asked. The laughter still hung in his voice.

"Maybe." Rei replied with the same tone.

They continued to listen as Kevin proceeded to check the hallway closet and open Mariah's door. His footsteps continued down the hall until he got to Lee's parents room where he proceeded to turn around.

"This room next." Lee informed his hampered buddy.

"Shh." Rei instructed and quickly fell silent himself.

Soon the door squeaked open announcing Kevin's arrival.

"Now where could to nekos be?" he questioned glancing around.

From the door he noticed a bit of fine raven hair poking out from the hamper lid. That caused his search to start from the other end.

First he opened Lee's closet. He shuffled some stuff around in there before closing it again. He knew that if Rei was in the hamper then Lee would be close by.

"Maybe under the desk?" Kevin asked himself. He got down on his hands and knees to look in the small whole. "Not here."

Lee silently snickered as he saw the monkey owner's butt in his face.

Kevin was grinning as he got off the floor. "Maybe in the window?"

"Oof" Kev had pouncing on the bed thus hitting Lee.

"Found you." Kev poked his head under from atop the bed. "And Rei you can come out of the hamper."

The top lifted up on the wicker basket. "How did you know?"

Next time make sure all your hair is stuffed inside too. I noticed that right when I walked in here."

Rei blushed has he pulled his long raven tail in front of him. He loved his hair but found it did cause some trouble ever now and then.

"So did you find all of us?" Lee asked once he was out from under the bed. A hand was rubbing his back where it got hit from the jump.

"Yes and no."

"Explain monkey."

"Mariah's in her room. But it's too pink in there for me. So can we just leave her?"

Rei and Lee glanced at each other. They had been meaning to get back at her for leaving them tied to a tree last week.

"Sure." the boys said together.

Mariah sighed as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She had been sitting on the floor for twenty minutes now. And still none of them come to find her.

"Maybe they forgot about me?"

Sighing again Mariah released her legs and stood up. If they weren't going to find her then she'd go looking for them.

She stomped down the stairs and found the four boys sitting in a circle on the floor. They had found a pack of cards and were now playing B.S.

"Ahem." she greeted them with an icy tone.

The boys all turned in the direction of the voice with grins. Except for Gary who was munching on a piece of candy

"Mariah," Rei greeted, "where did you come from?"

The girl started to fume. "I was sitting in my closet for the last twenty minutes."

"So in other words," Lee said trying to hold his laughter in, "you just came out of the closet?"

"Yes." Mariah stated before realizing what she agreed to. When realization dawn she covered her mouth and a blush her face.

At this the other boys creaked up.

"Jerks." she huffed and stormed up to her room. Her plushies would be better company then her 'friends'.

* * *

**Mariah:** please review my misery. thanks 


End file.
